ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunarito/Quotes
(After the vulture wakes Lunarito up by poking his shell, Manuelita looks at the spiked shell and gasps in fear at the sight of Lunarito's orange eyes. Lunarito, a large, obese, monstrous snapping turtle rises slowly out of his sleep and makes a stand.) "Did I mean to scare you, Manuelita?" "Oh, Manuelita, I'm heartbroken. Don't you even remember me? I'm your friend Lunarito." "Well, you may be forgotten me but I could never forget you." (pulls the book off a shelf) "My collection of memories, volume one details the miserable and terrible story of my childhood." "Pehuajó. The village full of curiosity, friendship, love, peace and harmony. It's a very long time ago, when I was hatched out of the egg. I was a chubby little turtle full of thoughts and happiness. But nobody liked me but there's only one. A sweet and kind girl turtle with the rose hat I just met. And that's you." "That's right, Manuelita, you're the one. Yes, you've fancied me the best. You blew me a kiss and I've fallen in love with you. We would frolic day after sunny day in the village sharing the emotional bond between you and me." "Yeah. You and I were inseparable until then... he arrived and took you away from me... the one who is the son of the headmistress and the rival of MINE!" "Yes, Bartolito! A new boy turtle you have met. The day when you and Bartolito go to school, I came up with the plan. I picked up the red rose flowers from the bush right in the middle of the forest and attempted to give them to you. By the time when those crooks took your backpack, Bartolito stood up to fight them and I've had a chance to win over your heart. I approached you from behind. I've made a bouquet of red rose flowers for you and you adored them. But, by then... HE caught your attention. While your head was turned, I had been rejected. One night, after you went off with him, the same crooks came along. I was confused, ridiculed and brutally bullied by them. When I was horribly humiliated, I've lost my temper, scared the crooks off, and ran far away to live in the swamp of despair. Where I was shunned. Forgotten. Unloved. Unwanted. Alone." "Oh, yes, it was awful. When I started to live in the swamp, there's a strange swamp gas emerged from the river what I got inhaled and then... growth spurt. I became so big, strong, tall... and I was very proud of my size and strength." "The only thing that has kept me going all these decades is my burning hunger and thirst for REVENGE and so I made my new home here... in the Louisiana bayou." (wearing a black and red cape and revealing his true nature) "Ah, don't be afraid, Manuelita, my love. One day soon I will marry you." (after Manuelita feels nervous, wanting to go) "Oh, come on, my dear. It's just you and me again." (to his gator minions) "This is incredible! Two days, and not a trace of her! She can't be gone into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" (after hearing that the gator minions have searched swamps, seas and islands) "EVERY ISLAND!? Hmm. (to his vulture) Did you hear that, my loyal pet? All these days, they've been looking for Manuelita. (He begins laughing maniacally, leading his gator minions to do the same, but suddenly goes into a fierce rage) Morons! IDIOTS! KNUCKLEHEADS! (throws barrels at them all, sending them fleeing from the room) Oh! It's obvious I should never had send those walking handbags to find my fiance." (after hearing that the vulture will find Manuelita for him) "Good, my pet, circle far and wide. Search everywhere all across the world for Manuelita so I want to know where she is. Contact me immediately." (after the vulture saying that he will never disappoint him, kneeling) "Go and do not fail me." (drinking the champagne from the bottle whilst listening to his pet vulture) "The model? In Paris? (Lunarito looks at the cover of a fashion magazine and holds it for the first time) So that's where she is now." (after hearing that the vulture say that François has taken Manuelita in) "Ah. My business partner François... took her in? Well, I want her back and I will deal with this rat! (to his gator minions) Boys, we're going to Paris and find Manuelita. Oh, after I made myself look fancy." (puts on a top hat and sprays himself with perfume) (carrying a black cane while walking with his gator minions) "Ah, Paris, the most beautiful city full of lovers, riches, wealth and even sewers and this is where we can find my sweet girl Manuelita. Isn't that right, boys?" (his gator minions agree and his pet vulture sits on his shoulder) (preparing for a shower in the apartment while humming) "Yes, sir, yes, sir, yes, sirree. I've been looking for to this nice hot bath." (listening to his pet vulture while taking a shower) "Hey, I am lovable, be lots of beautiful... (to his vulture) What? The fashion show? Tonight? Excellent!" (Lunarito opens double doors when the audience stops laughing) "WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?!?" (Lunarito comes into the agency room, looking for Manuelita) "Now, where is my Manuelita? Hmm? (his vulture takes François out of the pole, takes him into the room and drops him) François! My business partner!" (after hearing François said that Manuelita went away) "She went away? Hmm. I have no idea where she went but if that's what you... (Lunarito turns red in the face as he pulls the sword out of the knight's armor) She WHAT?!? Why you... you... you greedy little vermin!" "CHEATER!" (slices off the small round table in half when François was holding it) (Lunarito slashes the clothing rack whilst trying to kill François) "Thousand TIMES! (He begins chasing François) You're the one who set me up all along!" (after listening to his pet vulture while trying to kill François) "Can't you see that I was very busy trying to kill this dirty little rat?! I ought to... (gasps surprisingly) Wait a minute, did you say Manuelita went back to Pehuajó?" "Ah, so that's where she went. Oh, I remembered now. (chuckling evilly) After all these years passed, I have been planning to take over the village so I will crush Bartolito for what he done to me. Gators, get the blimp ready, my pet, go to the the village and wait for my signal, and you, François, (grabs François) you're coming with me." "Just one more word, François. I'll... l'll... I'll... (grunts)" Category:Quotes